


Relight, take three

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: 2021, 21st Century, M/M, March 3rd, SN10 high altitude flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: edited the first few dialogue after realizing it would have been best to be put after the second scene and I intended it to be the first scene. The dialogue made it sound that the SN9 crash already happened in the month of January, my bad.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 1





	Relight, take three

"Count Dracula, why do you insist to be there after SN9 crashes?"

"Because I want to be the one to see it land."

"They've crashed, all of them, without landing--what makes this any special?"

"Because I like to say I was there and let it be true speaking it." Dracula said. "Serial Number 10 will land; third time is the charm. It worked for Falcon 9."

Dracula walked away to Jonathan's bewilderment and disbelief.

* * *

There was no launch in the month of January and February was quite appearing to be the same way. Dracula mulled about carrying on and got into trouble under Jonathan's watch, which is how he was stuck in jail, all for a few hours, after biting a man and failing to drain blood from him as the man fought him off. None of the other inmates were keeping themselves close to the vampire save for one.

"What has summoned you from the dungeons that you lurked in?"

Dracula cupped the side of his face looking toward the other inmate. 

"I have read all the books in my castle and watched every thing on my streaming service."

The other inmate was quiet.

"That would do it."

"And for the fact that man insisted that the American President Biden was a clone and also was a lizard beneath his skin!" Dracula shuddered, his hands clasped on the handle of his walking stick, then shook his head. "Truly believed in it."

"That would also do it."

Dracula looked toward his companion.

"What are you in for?"

Dracula's companion grimaced before replying.

"Simple murder, going down for life."

"Why?"

"Because I was stopping a murder. No one believes me. Hell, I don't think I would believe in myself if you approached me last year and told me about it. I still think this pandemic has gotten my stress levels HIGH."

"The victim?" Dracula lifted his brows, curiously, leaning forward.

Dracula's companion nodded.

"A werewolf."

Dracula weighed his options, the man could be mad or be really have killed a werewolf. Either way, he needed some help and there was one person who could provide the aid that was needed for the young man's situation.

"Sounds to me that you need a lawyer."

"Yeah, need one like hell. Not willing to spend my life behind bars."

Dracula revealed his pristine fangs and numerous white teeth as he grinned.

"I happen to be married to a lawyer." Dracula took out a card. "Here is his number."

* * *

And that was how Dracula was in attendance, alone, for the third flight without Jonathan Harker who was quite unhappy to be have defended a guilty defendant instead of prosecuting him and trying to him committed. It had been two months since the event and the younger vampire was still angry over it. It was best to compare to being put into a dog house because in many ways, he were. For the second time that afternoon the raptors fired to life then for the first time in the prototype's rather short existence: the ship flew away from Starbase city, Texas into the sky with a roar jetting off into the sky.

The crowd of vampires watched in anticipation, leaning forward, engrossed in the event that were transpiring. A few of them were chanting, "LAND, LAND, LAND!" over and over as Dracula remained quite silent. The craft descended down from the heavens as the vampires were roaring over the tiny bullet shaped craft that was free falling, gliding, heading back toward the launch pad. It wasn't a tiny craft, it were tall, it were wide, and huge in comparison just as large as a grain silo.

This time, there was no green flames visible, this time, as it struggled to right itself and make a landing, everything was still and tense and silence hung in the air. The craft became straight as it sunk down toward the land summoning dirt and smoke as it came down toward the launch pad much to the shock of the entire world. Starship SN10's legs descended mid landing far as the eye and cameras could show but some of which were crushed on the side just enough that there was still a soft landing yet there was no major damage to the vehicle physically.

The crowd cheered, loudly. Dracula grinned looking toward the intact spacecraft feeling the hope that was swelling around his deceased heart and through every organ of his body that had died a long time ago -- even the blood that lingered inside--- that warmed him in such a way that it had been since he were told of what his wife's act had done to her in the afterlife. Tears brimmed from his eyes as his very old face replaced his quite youthful one.

All to making it clear that time on his home planet was numbered and he could count his way to the day that he boarded a starship that would take him off it when it were dying in a mass evacuation operation. Dracula grew more emotional than he had in a long time that made him feel deeply into what was left of his heart. A single world that he knew inside and out was a planet that now seemed like a rest stop and whatever happened to it, it didn't matter anymore, all there had to be done was tolerate it and wait for his ride. 

He was going to leave Earth behind, he needed to make plans for his belongings, his boxes, his coffin, his dirt, everything needed to be planned for the day--things that he had avoided thinking about since the early 1960's. His tears fell freely hunched over even as a few minutes later the craft exploded on the launch pad but that didn't matter. What mattered was that the vampires future living was firmly secured. His future was safe, Jonathan's future was safe, everyone that he knew had their futures secured. 

After a good and very long cry, Dracula stood up to his feet and looked on where StarshipSN10 had once stood. Dracula was going to see _a_ Starship land on one of two repurposed oil rigs, (Phobos and Deimos), turned into a space port, both of which he would need to watch it via livestream if taking any other route of seeing it happen being there was off the table. Historic, ground breaking, life-changing---Dracula looked toward the bare skeleton of what would hold the Orbital Launch Mount with Starship Superheavy. The future was only but months if not a year away.

Dracula grinned, _Jonathan will be there to watch this, destruction or not at all, he has to see it._ The thought of his companion being there to see the chapter continued to be written about the history of humanity was at best, something that Dracula looked forward to. Then again, the young vampire had watched his world become a blur and part of history that he couldn't interact in as it had gone by him all so quickly and things changed quickly from the view of a vampire.

Time would only tell if Jonathan wanted to be there for that historic launch. 

Dracula doubted that, this event showed Jonathan's priority's and what was important.

_How is defending a client against a billion dollar slander lawsuit in court better than this?_

**Author's Note:**

> edited the first few dialogue after realizing it would have been best to be put after the second scene and I intended it to be the first scene. The dialogue made it sound that the SN9 crash already happened in the month of January, my bad.


End file.
